Imperfect Lens
by UKidiot
Summary: How Arthur had gotten into this mess was beyond him. He had only set out on the feeblest of tasks, and hadn't expected much. So, how on earth had he gotten this buffoon following him, all for a boot with a shrub in it? 1st FanFic Slight USUK WALL E FLUFF


Arthur popped open the hatch, and then glanced over to Alfred who was looking at him with big, curious eyes. He nodded at the scruffy and dirtied man through his tainted eye mask, and then watched him stumble through. He frowned when Alfred tumbled over the piles of tubs, creating a loud clattering in the small-sterilised cupboard. Sighing, he gracefully jumped out after him, and peered at Alfred's face as he sat up.

"Iggy." Alfred stated somewhat deliriously, smiling goofily at his friend.

Arthur scowled at him, and then covered his mouth with a white-gloved hand. He put a finger to his lips and shushed him harshly, but quietly. Removing his hand, he moved quickly over to the large panel door, and opened it a little bit. Staring out at the other workers travelling around the large pale corridors, he noticed a luminescent sign warning people of his and Alfred's (Failing) covert mission. Groaning, he looked back into the room just as a droning virtual voice echoed through the corridors.

**Warning: Rogue Attendants... Warning: Rogue Attendants...**

He growled and looked back at Alfred, who was sitting on the floor cross-legged. He stared at the teen, and took in his appearance: Dirtied and disheveled brown and yellow uniform, thoroughly scratched glasses, big steel capped working boots. He also had a large 50 imprinted on the back of his jacket (Was it some sort of production number? Arthur didn't know). Alfred's bright blue eyes stared back at him, but they soon fell to the box bag on his hip. Standing up, he opened it, and he pulled out the object of desire. A small boot, with a petite vivid green plant sticking out of it's top. Arthur couldn't help but let his mouth hang slack.

"Iggy, I got it! So, y'know Auto-villain upstairs didn't destroy it, this means we can- Alfred couldn't finish, as Arthur had flung himself at him and had wrapped his white leather coated arms around his neck.

"Whoa!" Alfred stumbled back and became flustered as he heard quiet, yet cheerful laughter in his ear.

"You idiot! You've still got it! You still have it after all that!" Arthur cheered discreetly. Alfred had one arm sticking out from under Arthur's arm, holding the boot, while the other awkwardly held Arthur as he held onto his neck. Arthur bounced a few times, unable to contain his excitement and joy (which to be honest, surprised Alfred. Arthur was a stoic and mostly cold guy, this emotional development was slightly daunting, but didn't scare him, as he would have originally thought).

Without thinking, he closed his arms around the ashen blonde's back in a tight hug. Picking the man up, he span them round numerous times. He reveled in the happy laughter from Arthur, but all was too short lived.

"Alfred, you can stop now. Alfred; Alfred!" Arthur protested as the taller blonde kept them spinning, Arthur pushed at Alfred's chest roughly, even though Alfred was tall and strong, as he spun on his heel he was left unbalanced.

And so, he tumbled back onto the containers he had fallen over previously, dragging Arthur with him.

The impact of the collision with the containers sent Arthur thudding into Alfred's chest more so. But, to both of their surprise, the collision had knocked them so their lips were touching ever so gently.

Arthur's green eyes widened behind his visor, and he jumped up after battling Alfred's arms for freedom. Alfred let out a little happy whine, and sank back into the containers. Looking up at Arthur, he sat up on an elbow to get a better look at his companion he had followed thoughtlessly.

Arthur was slim, and his intense green eyes were hidden behind a dark visor. His body was covered in a pristine white leather, which acted as trousers, a jacket and a pair of gloves. On his feet were slick white boots, which enabled him to fly around effortlessly due to some mind-boggling technology. Alfred really wanted some of his own, he had been set on the ground, to stare at he sky longingly – he had wondered numerous times, if it was a punishment for being the hero of a very empty Earth.

Staggering up, Alfred nudged Arthur who had turned away from him, and he could see that Arthur's face had turned a tender red as he looked back at him.

"Iggy?" He asked and Arthur hummed in response, looking up at him.

Alfred held out a hand and opened his fingers as he started to hum a song he loved; one he had found on Earth through the piles and piles of rubbish mankind had left behind. Arthur stared at him in confusion, watching him flex his fingers. After glancing up at Alfred a few times, he then shrugged.

"What are you trying to do, Alfred?" He asked, exasperatedly.

Alfred glared at his hand and huffed, looking back at Arthur he mumbled a lame excuse, but Arthur wasn't listening. Arthur saw the plant that had been knocked free from Alfred's hand, gasping he gabbed it and put it in his own box bag that was on his side. Rushing to the door, he looked back at Alfred and then glared at him. Alfred quickly moved over, and they both peeked out of the door.

Glimpsing up at Arthur, Alfred felt somehow defeated, but a true hero goes on – no matter what! He and Arthur were going to get this shrub to the Captain and beat the bad guys, and finally go home!

After all, Tony must be getting pretty lonely…

**A/N Eee. First FanFic. Don't hurt me – I'm a bit of a newbie at this stuff. Based on this video: http :/www ./ watch?v=VsxvNE4vFs4 (Remove the spaces) I may continue with this idea… Reviews? I'd like to know what you think. Also, a quick apology for any grammar or spelling issues - hopefully they aren't too bad '^'**


End file.
